


Lullaby

by The_Queen_Of_OTPs



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, tired family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:37:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22815649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_OTPs/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_OTPs
Summary: John comes home with a very tired Rosie. He sings a lullaby, making her easily fall asleep after just one verse. But what happens when his lullaby is making Sherlock sleepy too?
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	Lullaby

John made his way up the stairs best he could with the bag of groceries looped on one arm and a bundle of sleepy Rosie in the other. John had decided to take Rosie out grocery shopping with him for the first time, since she seemed so excited about it when he first mentioned it to Sherlock the night before, for which he had earned squeals of excitement. Now that he thought about it properly, taking a three year old shopping with him wasn’t the best thought he had after all, but he managed.

Placing the groceries up onto the counter, he put Rosie down onto a playmat on the floor in the living room, not that she had any interest playing with her toys right now. As he turned wondering where his partner was, he found Sherlock lying sprawled across the sofa, blanket over his knees and a book in his hands. Sherlock reading was very rare, but he must have been engaged in the book as he hadn’t even noticed John had come home.

Leaving the room for a moment, he unpacked the groceries quickly, and managed to get them away just as quick before returning to the living room. With an exhausted sigh of his own, he settled down onto his armchair. Rosie got up from the floor and with a wobbly walk, made her way over to the chair. John looked up, a small smile appearing on his face, as he held out his arms for Rosie to climb into his lap. 

“What do you think, little one? Time for a nap?” he said quietly.

Rosie nodded and nestled herself closer into her father’s sweater. As she began to close her eyes, John softly sang a lullaby. Rosie looked up at her father, her eyes holding his gaze until she easily fell asleep after the first verse.

John hummed for a moment more, making sure she was asleep. Just as he was about to stop singing, he looked up and over at Sherlock, who to his surprise, whose eyes were also slipping closed. Happy that Sherlock was finally going to sleep after so many days of not sleeping due to the need to solve a case, as Sherlock used the excuse, ‘Scotland Yard was hopeless without him’, made John more than happy to keep singing if it meant for the detective to rest.

So John continued to hum and softly sing the lullaby until the book Sherlock had been reading, dropped from his grip down onto his chest, and the detective being that exhausted it didn’t even phase him.

Reaching behind him, he grabbed the black fur blanket that hung from his armchair, tucking it around his legs and his sleeping daughter.

With Sherlock and Rosie having a nap, now was the perfect time to catch up on some reading of his own.


End file.
